


Love, Blood, and Demon Nature

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Bondage, Demon Sex, Demons, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Scratching, Seraph Demon, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate future, where soulmates exist, you lose the ability to see colors as toddlers, and gain them again when you find your soulmate, but in this future, not everyone's soulmate is human. Sebastian, a seraph demon, finds his soulmate in a human, Kurt, but Kurt might not feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love, Blood, and Demon Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for bondage, minor blood, and minor burns.

Kurt slumps in on himself as his strength begins to give out, the shackles around his wrists pulling tight with the weight of his body as it sags, chains rattling as his knees bend and try to reach the floor. Kurt knows _he_ is watching, his eyes fixed on Kurt’s every move, but Kurt won’t give the demon the satisfaction of surrendering.

Kurt is not weak.

“Just say the words and I’ll let you out of the chains, my precious,” Sebastian purrs, running his serpentine tongue over the back of Kurt’s neck, lapping up beads of sweat like they’re the sweetest wine, leaving a searing string of acid behind. “Say that you won’t run away again.”

Kurt throws his head back when another swipe of Sebastian’s tongue burns his already scarred skin.

“I have no reason to stay,” Kurt says boldly, knowing he will only further incur the seraph’s wrath.

“Yes, you do,” Sebastian hisses, running one long, exceedingly sharp nail down Kurt’s bare back, slicing through the skin cleanly, leaving a narrow river of blood in its wake. “ _I_ am your reason to stay.”

“You?” Kurt laughs, his voice weak but his tone wicked. “What the fuck would I want with a wretched, disgusting thing like you? I can’t take you to dinner at The Four Seasons. I can’t be seen with you during Fashion Week. You are _nothing_ to me. Why don’t you stop being so fucking pathetic and let me go?”

The seraph roars into the air, opening his leathery wings and beating them once in frustration at the puny human that dares defy him. If Kurt were anyone else, any other weak, spineless sack of blood and meat, Sebastian would simply tear him to shreds, slowly savoring his screams of agony, his whimpers, his begging…but he can’t.

Kurt isn’t just any useless human.

Kurt, as bizarre as fate may have it, is the one being made for Sebastian – the one who can make Sebastian whole.

“ _I_ am your soulmate,” Sebastian says matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. “You are the one who has brought back the color to my life. You are the one I’ve spent all these long years searching for.”

“Well, the colors haven’t returned to _my_ life,” Kurt argues, sucking a breath through his teeth when Sebastian runs another nail down his back, leaving another thin river of blood behind. “I think you’ve got the wrong person. So let me go.”

Sebastian beats his wings again, whipping the wind around Kurt with the fury of a hurricane. A wall of air hits Kurt full force and succeeds in bringing him to his knees. Kurt cries out in pain…but not entirely pain, which Sebastian would see for himself if he were looking into Kurt’s blown eyes – large void pupils pushing away the last remnants of his ice blue irises.

“You will not leave until you tell me you love me,” Sebastian growls, disgusted with himself for needing this human so badly, for desiring him, for wanting to wrap Kurt up in his wings and hold him close…to beg Kurt for the pleasure that Sebastian has denied himself for centuries.

“Fuck you,” Kurt says, a blended snarl of grunts and grinding teeth, a sign for Sebastian that the beast may have managed to get Kurt to kneel, but that didn’t mean he was going to give in.

Sebastian lunges forward and wraps a hand around Kurt’s neck, digging the tips of long nails into pliant, white skin, almost losing his temper and slicing too deep, but an edge of sharp pain stabs Sebastian through what was once a stagnant heart – a heart that had begun to beat once again – and Sebastian recoils. He cannot bring harm to his soulmate. That would result in a pain even Sebastian would never be able to inflict…or recover from.

“I can wait,” Sebastian says as he retracts his claws and prepares to leave. “I am a patient demon. I can wait.”

Sebastian backs out of the room, taking one last look at Kurt kneeling on the dusty wooden floor. Sebastian’s heart aches with how he longs for Kurt to accept him. If Kurt gave him any indication – one smile, one word of affection, one kiss - then he would unchain Kurt, lift him up from these shackles and treat him like the prince he is.

But that day is not this day, and Sebastian storms away to unleash his anger elsewhere.

Kurt hears the monster’s feet retreat into the darkness and smiles. Everything is going exactly the way he foresaw it. All those nights he spent dreaming of _the one_. All those daydreams that occupied his mind so vividly that he couldn’t concentrate on anything except him – the creature with the gem-like green irises surrounding glowing red pupils, scaled skin, and that voice – a gravelly combination of death and menace with a soothing undertone of velvet. The moment he walked into Kurt’s life, every color of the rainbow had blossomed in his mind, and a few others he could have never imagined as well.

Kurt tries to rise, but he falls back to his knees. He thinks about the cuts along his back, Sebastian’s tongue on his skin, his hand around his neck, and he smiles.

Yes, Sebastian definitely is Kurt’s soulmate.

That doesn’t mean that Kurt has to make things easy on him.


	2. Giving in to Demon Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bondage, imprisonment, mention of blood and mentions of sex.

Kurt moans into the mouth that aggressively and hungrily claims his. He surrenders to the searing serpent’s tongue gliding over his lips. He throws his head back, giving his lover more space to make his marks.

Sebastian carefully nibbles along the line of Kurt’s neck, but as gentle as he is, he still manages to nip the pale skin, leaving thin rivers of blood behind. Kurt doesn’t mind. He longs for the sharp sting of his lover’s fangs. They awaken all of his senses, tingles chasing each other along the surface of his skin, making his hair stand on end while inside his body, his blood, his muscles, and his bones ignite. They act like rods, attracting forks of electricity. Kurt moans louder when a more intentional bite breaks his skin and Sebastian actually sucks at the blood there.

“ _Oh my_ …” Kurt breathes, becoming limp in Sebastian’s arms as the demon cradles Kurt to his chest.

“That’s it,” Sebastian hisses, his tongue flicking out to lick at the hollow of his neck, “just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Sebastian slices through the buttons of Kurt’s shirt one by one with his long, knife-like nails.

“Sebastian!” Kurt gasps, “This shirt is Marc Jacobs!”

Sebastian’s red pupils glow bright and his lips twist in amusement.

“And does that matter to you?”

Kurt’s return smile is equally amused and wicked.

“Not in the slightest.”

Sebastian’s black lips twist into a cruel, demonic smile. He treats Kurt’s jeans the same way, slicing the fabric from his body, not even bothering to try and peel the skin-tight denim from Kurt’s legs. Kurt watches the decimation of his expensive jeans with open-mouthed mortification.

“Motherfucker!” he exclaims, and Sebastian laughs. “You’re just lucky I love you or I’d bitch slap that grin right off your face.”

“You’re just lucky that _I_ love _you_ ,” Sebastian returns, “or I would have burned those jeans right off of your skin.”

Kurt is set to be furious again, but then Sebastian continues.

“Your beautiful…soft…pale…delicate skin…”

Sebastian runs his hands down Kurt’s stomach, resting his palm on Kurt’s flushed and exposed erection. He stares, eyes wide with wonder and a surprising innocence that takes Kurt’s breath away. Sebastian licks his lips, his tongue stuttering over his scaly skin.

“It’s about time we finally got this started,” Sebastian says, moving down Kurt’s body to finally sink his mouth over his prize.

Kurt gasps at the first touch of the demon’s lips to his skin, the sizzling sound alarming, but Sebastian’s heat arouses Kurt.

Kurt sighs and his entire body shudders.

He rolls his wrists in the shackles that still hold him. He opens his eyes and peers into the darkness – the lonely, mind-numbing darkness. He blinks his eyes and lets the daydream dissolve away, sliding off his body like a wave.

He is chained and he is alone, and all that is left of that incredible dream is an ache everywhere in his body…especially in his heart.

Six whole days locked up.

Six whole days a prisoner of the seraph he’s joined to.

Six whole days without consummating this bond with his soulmate, and Kurt feels like he’s dying.

Kurt borders on the brink of madness. He can’t handle it anymore. This imprisonment, allowing himself to be trapped and chained, had started out as a joke, a way to push Sebastian’s buttons, to make him want Kurt more, but it had long begun to backfire. Kurt _needs_ Sebastian. More and more, every minute of every day, this biding tears Kurt to pieces. The dreams come one after the other, every one of them a repercussion of his staving off the inevitable, each one geared toward forcing him to succumb, and nature hasn’t been kind. Each new dream is hotter, more taboo than the last, with Sebastian doing erotic and unspeakable things to Kurt – kissing him in places he never dreamed of being kissed, touching him so carefully, so tenderly - over and over, keeping his body on the edge of arousal without allowing him any release.

“Fuck,” Kurt groans, his legs shaking beneath his body weight as he struggles to stand, his sanity hanging on by a razor’s edge. “Where the fuck is he?”

Kurt imagines that Sebastian has to be having the dreams, too - that he has to be driving down the slow road to insanity side-by-side with him now, or maybe demons have a larger capacity for patience than mere humans do.

That question is answered for him when Sebastian storms in, ripping the door to the attic off its hinges and flinging it across the room.

“That is it!” the demon roars, and for the first time since he’s been locked away, Kurt flinches at Sebastian’s anger, but not because he’s scared. Having been away from the noise and the light of the big city for nearly a week, his body seems to be going through some crazy withdrawals. Loud noises resonate through his head like aftershocks, and he feels like he is being repeatedly slapped in the face. “Today is the day, Hummel! You have to decide…”

“I want to be with you,” Kurt admits quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

“…if you are going to…wait…” Sebastian stops short, startled. “What did you say?”

Unable to believe his ears, Sebastian pulls up in front of Kurt and lifts Kurt’s head roughly by the chin. Kurt allows himself to be manipulated, finding it too difficult to raise his own head from where it hangs down between his shoulders and having no more energy to fight.

“I want to be with you, Sebastian,” Kurt repeatts through cracked lips. “Since the first day I met you…since the moment you walked into my office and all the color returned to my life…”

“So you did see the colors!” Sebastian crows triumphantly. Kurt frowns, his exhausted face somehow managing to look condescending.

“Of course I saw the colors, you schmuck!” Kurt snaps. “You know, for a demon of vengeance and justice, you sure are dense.”

Because of Sebastian’s bitter nature, he is tempted to leave Kurt there alone for one more day, to simper and suffer, but he can’t. This is as close to happy as he has ever felt. It is an addictive feeling now that he has it, warm and growing bigger in his chest over his newly beating heart.

“Does this mean you won’t try to run away from me again?” Sebastian asks, sounding less like a ferocious demon and more like a man – a man with doubts and needs and fears of rejection.

Kurt smiles a weak but sincere smile.

“Untie me, Sebastian,” Kurt commands kindly. “I won’t run. I never had any intention of leaving you, really. I just wanted you to mark me as your own.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrow as he considers Kurt’s confession.

“But that would have meant forcing myself on you,” Sebastian reasons with a look of confusion on his face. “The way you constantly defied me, you wouldn’t have given in willingly.”

“And yet you didn’t even try,” Kurt says drily and with a slight edge of disappointment. “How extremely chivalrous of you.”

“Don’t,” Sebastian says, a hint of embarrassment coloring his sharp tone. “I was just beginning to not completely despise myself for wanting to be with you.” Sebastian’s eyes drift to the shackles and chains, their red depths showing a bit of regret. “I didn’t want to make you do something you didn’t want to do. It would have been…a last resort.”

Kurt watches how carefully Sebastian undoes the cuffs around his wrists, how he barely brushes his bruised skin with his deadly nails.

“Do you really love me?” Kurt asks offhandedly. Sebastian catches Kurt in his arms when he releases the last cuff. Kurt relaxes into Sebastian’s embrace and rubs his wrists, trying to coax the blood back to his starved appendages. “I mean, I know what all this soulmate mumbo-jumbo is supposed to mean, but demons don’t love, do they? You can’t defy your nature.”

Sebastian looks down at the human cradled in his arms, the red in his glowing pupils dimming, and Kurt can tell this is a subject Sebastian himself has considered numerous times.

“ _Can_ you love?”

Sebastian’s eyes travel down Kurt’s body, examining his ruined clothes and his bruised skin.

“I don’t understand it myself,” Sebastian says, “and in some ways, I don’t like it, but yes…I love you, Kurt.”

“And, you’re okay with that?” Kurt looks up at the seraph through long, chestnut lashes, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe without his arms being pulled apart.

Sebastian takes one nail and starts separating the seams of Kurt’s clothes, peeling the garments in sections from Kurt’s skin.

“I am because it’s you,” Sebastian says, his lips quivering to form a smile that isn’t also part smirk or snarl. “I am because you’re mine.”

Kurt nods thoughtfully, and the expression on Sebastian’s face changes.

“What about you?” he asks without any confidence. “Are you okay with…” He stops, looking down the length of his own body, from the skin that changes without a thought from smooth human skin to hard, stone-like scales to the leather wings that move on their own, wrapping around Kurt in an effort to keep him warm as Sebastian undresses him. “You said you couldn’t take me to The Four Seasons, or to Fashion Week. I know what your fancy New York life is like…”

“We’re just going to have to make some adjustments,” Kurt interrupts, “make some compromises.”

“Like…”

“Like you can change forms,” Kurt explains, speaking slow as if he’s talking to a child, “that’s how you got into my office in the first place. Can’t you do that so we can go out together once in a while?”

Kurt sees by the look on Sebastian’s face that he’s struck some kind of nerve.

“I suppose…” he says. Kurt can feel the body holding him transform, become softer, shorter, arms a little weaker, and the wings wrapped around him shrinking and then disappearing completely, leaving Kurt cold.

Kurt looks up at his lover’s face. Sebastian the human is milder, kinder even though he’s kept his cocky sneer, the green of his eyes more prominent with the absence of glowing red pupils. Kurt smiles up at the unexpectedly handsome man.

“There you go. You know, you make a pretty hot human,” Kurt comments.

The insecure smile on Sebastian’s face freezes on his lips, and then begins to dip at the edges.

“I…can be this for you, if that’s what you want,” Sebastian says, raising human fingers with perfectly manicured nails to brush the dirty bangs from Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt hadn’t expected that as a response to his comment. Not in a million years would Kurt have guessed that Sebastian – the proud seraph demon he is – would be willing to change in that way for him. He re-assesses Sebastian – this weak, frail, _human_ Sebastian – with abject horror on his face.

“Is this you?” Kurt asks sarcastically. He knows the answer, and to be honest, Kurt is offended that Sebastian would think so little of him.

“Of course not,” Sebastian says, returning Kurt’s horrified sneer.

“Then I don’t want it,” Kurt says. “I want you…the way you are…the way I’ve seen you in my dreams my entire life. Just you.”

Sebastian shakes his head.

“I thought that, maybe, being with me like this would be easier for you…”

Kurt sees the way Sebastian’s lips twist around unspoken words. He knows what Sebastian really means to say.

He thinks being with him as a human would be more palatable for Kurt.

Less scary.

Less disgusting.

Before meeting Sebastian officially, Kurt had had plenty of chances to be with other men. Some people sought out the affections of other unmatched people while they waited for their soulmates to come into their lives, and Kurt had his share of propositions, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be touched by another man. It didn’t seem right. It felt like cheating.

There was a boy Kurt met in high school that he had been attracted to. At the time, Kurt was a young, starry-eyed teenager, with a mind full of romance that battled against his dreams of who his soulmate truly was. Kurt had sometimes daydreamed that _this_ boy was his soulmate in disguise. The boy had flirted relentlessly with Kurt, and even went so far as to touch Kurt’s hand.

It was that touch of his fingertips that cemented reality into Kurt’s mind. It shifted everything that he believed into what he knew without a shadow of a doubt.

This boy’s hand on his felt cold, weak, apologetic in comparison to even his most distant dream of his soulmate – who stood so strong, so powerful, so overwhelming in beauty and brilliance in Kurt’s eyes – that he pulled his hand away and never spoke to the boy again.

“ _You_ are my soulmate,” Kurt says with the same strength of conviction that he had felt when he walked away from that boy who had dared to touch his hand, “and that means that everything you are fits perfectly with everything I am. There is nothing about you I would change.”

Kurt feels Sebastian move again, his arms becoming longer and stronger, his chest becoming broader, his skin darker and harder as scales bloom and ripple down his skin. His blackened lips twist in his own version of a smile.

“And there’s nothing about you that I would change,” he says, and though it falls somewhere between a growl and a snarl, the words are music to Kurt’s ears. Sebastian stares at Kurt, and Kurt stares back, his face growing hot with the realization of what comes next – of what _has_ to happen soon before Kurt explodes, starting with his atoms and molecules, working through to his cells, causing a chain reaction that would eliminate his presence from the planet completely, not leaving a speck behind.

Sebastian reads him perfectly – the blush on his cheeks, the speed of his breaths in and out, the frantic hum of his heartbeat.

“So where would you like this to happen?” Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. “Where do you imagine your first time? I’ll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we’ll be there in seconds.”

“How about you just take me home,” Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian’s cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. “ _Our_ home. And we can start there.”


	3. Less a Demon, Not Quite Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sex, blood, scratching and biting, but nothing gory, I promise.

_“So where would you like this to happen?” Sebastian asks, opening up his wings and shaking them out against the wind. “Where do you imagine your first time? I’ll take you anywhere – Paris, Rome, a field of lilacs or a snowy mountaintop. Just pick the place, and we’ll be there in seconds.”_

_“How about you just take me home,” Kurt suggests, raising a hand and running it down Sebastian’s cheek, smiling when Sebastian turns to place a scorching kiss to his palm. “_ _Our_ _home. And we can start there.”_

Kurt doesn’t have to say it twice.

He closes his eyes when he feels his naked body lifted into the air, the rush of the wind pushing against him, and that sensation of rising and falling that makes his stomach lurch and his heart stutter. True to Sebastian’s word, it takes only a second to get to Kurt’s penthouse in Manhattan.  How a city full of people can miss a nearly seven foot winged demon flying through the air at break neck speed astounds Kurt, but then again, New York is a city full of people always staring straight ahead or at the ground. Even if a bystander saw Sebastian in his true form, he dives through the air for less than a split second and is as black as the night sky – a sky that is infinitely darker when Kurt considers the amount of people milling about who probably haven’t gotten color back yet. The ones who still only see in shades of black and white wouldn’t notice Sebastian at all.

Sebastian alights onto Kurt’s balcony without a sound. Sebastian pulls the glass doors open and carries Kurt inside. Kurt keeps his arms looped around Sebastian’s neck, holding him tight, not sure where he’s supposed to begin. Sebastian lays Kurt out on his sofa and takes a step away. Kurt looks at Sebastian as he straightens – an Old World demon in Kurt’s stylish and modern living room, gazing around uneasily, strangely less confident, and in many ways, adorably uncomfortable.

Kurt laughs. He can’t help it. Sebastian may be dangerous and ferocious - with hard, scaly skin and razor sharp teeth - but here on the Upper East Side he is completely out of his depth. Sebastian’s eyes snap down to look at Kurt’s face. They glow brighter but Sebastian doesn’t move, doesn’t say a word, and Kurt registers that he’s done the unthinkable.

He’s hurt Sebastian’s feelings.

“I’m just going to go take a quick shower,” Kurt says, struggling to stand up and balance on legs that are more than happy to remain limp and useless. “Why don’t you try to make yourself at home…unless you would like to shower, too?”

The fire in Sebastian’s eyes flickers and dies down as he ponders Kurt’s offer.

“I have no need for primitive things like showers,” he says, using his savage bravado to hide his bruised ego.

Kurt smiles and nods, seeing straight through his ruse.

“I’ll only be a minute,” Kurt promises.

Kurt heads to his bathroom, marveling at the wondrous colors all around. He is so happy that he has an eye for design that transcends color blindness. He remembers talking to his best friend Rachel when she found her soulmate and all of the color came back to her life. She returned home with her soulmate Finn to find that very little in her apartment matched color-wise. She said she thought she had chosen complimentary color schemes (as indicated by a program on her computer that she used to help her decorate instead of consulting Kurt – a point of contention in their relationship for many years after), but the overall effect was garish and vomit-worthy. She and Finn had to rent a room at a nearby hotel for the night and deal with the apartment the next day. He remembers hearing her tell the story through a veil of melancholy, at a time when he was longing for his own soulmate, but now that Kurt has him – now that Sebastian is there with him – he can better appreciate the humor of her tale.

Kurt keeps his shower remarkably short (12 minutes from start to finish - definitely a Kurt Hummel record) though he does take a little longer than necessary examining the pearlescent quality of his tile and the flecks of gold in his designer hand soaps.

He returns to the living room wrapped in only a towel – the less of his designer clothes that he has to sacrifice to the altar of his soulmate, the better – but Sebastian isn’t there. Kurt walks to the balcony and peeks up at the sky, wondering if Sebastian was so offended that he took off again. Kurt frowns. If Sebastian did leave, he wouldn’t just be circling the sky. He’d be long gone.

Kurt hears a clatter in his bedroom, followed by the sound of swearing and what Kurt can only imagine is the distress of oversized hands trying to manhandle tiny ceramic statues…and failing. Kurt crosses through the penthouse and up the stairs to his bedroom. He feels much stronger in his own home, with Sebastian there, and all the good things in his life coming together.

He walks through the open door and there Sebastian stands, hunched over at a bedside table that barely reaches his shins, trying to piece together a shattered statue, cursing in some lost Babylonian dialect every time it comes apart again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt says. “It’s an imitation anyway.”

Sebastian’s back scales bristle knowing he’s been caught. Kurt smiles, watching Sebastian struggle with the delicate figurine.

Sebastian balances the fragment he’s holding, catching his breath as he slowly backs away.

Sebastian stands to his full height and sighs in relief.

The statue falls apart again, the splintered pieces raining down on the wood table top with a light tinkling sound.

Sebastian hides his face behind fists full of claws.

“Son of a motherless…”

“Okay,” Kurt says, grabbing hold of Sebastian’s elbow and turning the demon to face him, “why don’t we focus our attention to something else?”

Sebastian drops his hands and looks at Kurt, grinning from ear to ear.

“Eager, aren’t you?” He slips his arms around Kurt’s narrow body, sharpened scales leaving marks in their wake – the marks Kurt had been hoping for.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kurt asks, fighting the urge to look down and see how those scales were imprinting onto his flesh, giving his body a vague impression of Sebastian’s own skin – making the two soulmates look like a matched set.

“No,” Sebastian says, eying Kurt’s neck, his shoulders, his chest, all the places he wants to lick and bite, “not at all. I just wasn’t sure you would be.”

Kurt swallows as Sebastian silences himself by latching onto Kurt’s neck, right below Kurt’s pulse, and layering the spot with kisses – hot, stinging presses of his lips and swipes of his tongue in circles, lapping up the sweet taste of human flesh that belongs to him - flesh he can savor whenever he wants because it’s his and only his.

There are no foreign touches on Kurt’s skin. Being a human and possessing no magic, Sebastian would be able to tell if Kurt had ever been intimate with another man. Sebastian would be able to see the handprints on Kurt’s skin, like heinous scars marking up his pure white flesh. There’s only one – a barely-there mark on Kurt’s hand, left by a touch that Sebastian can tell was unwanted. Some night, when they are lying together in bed and Kurt is sated and asleep, Sebastian will examine the print, isolate its owner, and eliminate him.

Kurt might object, but as his soulmate he will understand that Sebastian can’t help it.

Vengeance is in Sebastian’s nature.

Kurt trembles when Sebastian’s wings wrap around him, the two he uses for flight dividing and revealing his truer seraph nature – six equally sized wings, thick and leathery, prehensile, holding Kurt’s body and freeing Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian continues to torture that spot on Kurt’s neck that has him reeling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while Sebastian’s hands work their way down Kurt’s body and undo the knot in his towel.

“You wanted me to mark you,” Sebastian hisses when Kurt moans. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you see what I’ve done.”

It sounds like a challenge, but it’s endearing, and the promise of it makes Kurt hard in an instant.

“D-do more,” Kurt whimpers. “Make another one.”

Sebastian finds another spot and attacks it, holding Kurt tighter, moving him slowly, laying him out on the bed behind them. Kurt relaxes beneath the devastating attentions of Sebastian’s tongue, but even as he concentrates on the circular mark being burned into his skin, anxiety kicks in. Kurt has thought of this moment so many times that he’s confident he knows all the ins and outs of Sebastian’s body – all the things he’ll need to do to make Sebastian come unraveled in his inexperienced hands – but beneath the powerful body of the seraph, Kurt feels like a foolish human, a foolish boy, his confidence fading.

How does a 25-year-old man compete with the experience of a demon who has walked the earth since its inception?

What can Kurt even do to make him happy?

A voice in his head tells him he has to do nothing. He just has to _be._

And as much as that makes sense, it’s hard for him to believe.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Sebastian whispers. It’s the first time Kurt has heard this sound – soft and silky, with the hiss of a snake but deliberately spoken, his tongue curling around the words, and with every flick tattooing them to Kurt’s skin.

“I…” Kurt’s eyes shift to the wings surrounding his body, and the scales flush against his skin, leaving their prints – their proof of possession, “I don’t actually know.”

Sebastian rolls his head on his neck, sighing exaggeratedly.

“Yes you do,” he says. “I know you do. I’ve seen your dreams.”

Kurt’s jaw drops. His dreams are his. They’re private. They are the only arsenal Kurt has to prove himself to his soulmate. Kurt is almost embarrassed that Sebastian has seen them.

“Then _you_ tell me what I want,” Kurt snaps.

“You want me to kiss you,” Sebastian says in the same seductive whisper, ignoring Kurt’s tantrum.

Kurt swallows hard.

“Yes,” he replies. “M-more than anything.”

Kurt’s voice fails as he watches Sebastian lick his lips, his long reptilian tongue sizzling across his skin.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Sebastian says, his urge to have Kurt growing along with the hunger in Kurt’s eyes. “All you have to do is ask for it.”

Kurt can’t help but smirk at the thought.

“Anything I ask for, you’ll give me?”

“Of course. I serve you now, you must know that.” Sebastian raises a hand and presses it over Kurt’s heart. “You must feel it.”

“Maybe I’ll feel it more with you inside me,” Kurt says, trying for more daring.

Sebastian sucks in a breath through pointed teeth.

“We’ll get to that,” he says, his voice a breathy moan. “But how about we start with that kiss?”

Kurt nods.

“Sebastian,” he says, finding a voice inside him that sounds braver than he feels, “kiss me.”

“Whatever you want.” Sebastian’s eyes glow brighter when they flick down Kurt’s face and stop on his lips.

Sebastian doesn’t close his eyes when he kisses Kurt for the first time, and not because it isn’t an amazing kiss, but because he needs to see Kurt – he needs to know that Kurt wants him. Kurt is gorgeous by human standards. Demons don’t measure beauty the way humans do, and having never been human, he didn’t have that experience to tap into for a long time. Sebastian stalked Kurt extensively before he made his move to claim him, and during that time he inhabited many human bodies to see Kurt in that shallow way humans do.

He understands now how the lesser creatures perceive Kurt’s beauty, and that’s as far as his comprehension goes. He has felt their reactions – men and women alike – when they lay eyes on his soulmate. Reactions so strong it almost filled Sebastian with an incurable rage, but for the use of their bodies, Sebastian spared the lives of those who had thoughts of wanting his soulmate for their own.

By demon standards, Kurt is less vulgar to look upon than other humans.

But Sebastian doesn’t judge Kurt by demon standards, or by human standards. He sees Kurt through the eyes of love, as corny and repellant as that concept is for Sebastian, and in that way Kurt is glorious. He is the pure sunlight and the sacred darkness. He is the beginning and the end. He is food and air and water. Sebastian has waited every second of his dreary existence for Kurt to appear, and the day Kurt dies, Sebastian will follow him.

On the other end of the spectrum, Sebastian understands how humans perceive demons. He doesn’t reveal himself too often, but he’s watched human movies, read human literature. He knows why humans fear and revile his kind, and justifiably so.

So in the same way Kurt worries about Sebastian’s demon nature overpowering his newly developed and unprecedented love for him, Sebastian doesn’t see how Kurt can accept this soulmate bond without recoiling in horror every time Sebastian touches him.

It’s not in Sebastian’s nature to feel self-conscious or weak, but one single rejection from Kurt could bring Sebastian to his knees, which is why this reassurance is necessary.

But there Kurt is – blessed, amazing Kurt – melting inside the cocoon of Sebastian’s wings, chasing Sebastian’s lips with his own, moaning with every sweep of Sebastian’s tongue inside his mouth, chanting Sebastian’s name when the demon moves down his chin to plant kisses on the column of his neck.

“More,” Kurt begs, his voice blissfully broken, moving his head, straining to uncover more places he needs to be kissed, “please, Sebastian…I…I need you…”

“You need me,” Sebastian repeats, ending his kisses at Kurt’s collarbone and using his tongue to carve a special mark, one that will last, one that will visibly and inarguably stake his claim. Kurt cries out as the wound cuts deep, but Sebastian doesn’t stop. He feels Kurt’s body react. He feels him grow hard beneath him.

This is the way it’s supposed to be.

“Yes,” Kurt whines, raising a shaking hand to feel the mark on his skin – a half-moon slice with a six-pointed star dangling off the curved edge. “Yes, I need you. Can’t you feel it?” Kurt moves his hips up to meet Sebastian’s body. “Can’t you feel how much I need you?”

“Yes,” Sebastian admits, “but not so much here…” Sebastian reaches a hand between Kurt’s legs and touches Kurt’s cock, stroking him carefully, reveling in the trust this man has given him. Sebastian’s nails are long, and sharper than any dagger. They rest against Kurt’s leg, brushing the thin membrane of skin above his femoral artery. Kurt simply lets his eyes flutter shut as he gives his body over to Sebastian’s care. “I feel it here…” Sebastian continues, resting his free hand over Kurt’s heart.

“H-how do you feel it?” Kurt asks innocently, arching his body into Sebastian’s touch.

“Your heart speaks to me,” Sebastian says with a subtle hiss. “Your whole body speaks to me, and I listen to everything it says.”

Sebastian’s lips move down Kurt’s chest, and Kurt shivers.

“I-is it telling you to make love to me now?” Kurt whimpers desperately. “Because that’s what I hear…”

Sebastian chuckles darkly, letting his tongue wrap around Kurt’s hip, leaving a whip-like mark over the impression of scales there.

“Yes, I hear that, too.” Sebastian moves lower, eager to see every inch of his soul mate, all the places Kurt hides from the world that are open to him.

“So…” Kurt stutters, making an almost inhuman sound when Sebastian forces Kurt’s legs open wider and licks a long, teasing stripe up the inside of one leg that curls around his cock and travels down the other leg, “why are you…”

“Do you want it to be over so quickly?” Sebastian lets his tongue wander farther up between Kurt’s legs, circling the sensitive area behind his balls.

“I…”

“I could keep you here like this for decades,” Sebastian says between licks. “Eons…time has no meaning for me.”

“It might have some meaning for me,” Kurt argues, but Sebastian strokes faster and renders Kurt silent.

“Not as long as you stay with me.” Sebastian doesn’t elaborate, but Kurt doesn’t ask him to.

Sebastian feels Kurt’s body tighten below him and he knows Kurt is close. A few more strokes and Sebastian will watch his soulmate cum for him.

Kurt takes a deep breath in, teetering along the edge of needing to cum, and needing his soulmate.

“Sebastian,” Kurt moans, rolling his head from side to side, “you said you’d do whatever I asked…”

Sebastian stops the movement of his hand, feeling Kurt exhale with relief.

“I did,” Sebastian admits. He spreads his wings around him, moving up Kurt’s body with a single flap.

Kurt looks into the demon's eyes as he waits for Kurt to ask.

Kurt reaches out a hand to find Sebastian’s. Kurt’s hand is soft and exceptionally fragile in comparison to Sebastian’s, but when Kurt laces their fingers together, they seem to fit in an abstract way.

Like they were meant to hold each other. Like the spaces between Sebastian’s fingers are only big enough for Kurt’s fingers to weave through.

“Make love to me, Sebastian,” Kurt asks sweetly, keeping his eyes locked on Sebastian’s glowing red stare. “Please.”

Kurt sees the cloud of some faraway indecision pass over Sebastian’s eyes, but it’s gone in an instant.

“As you wish, my love,” Sebastian says. Sebastian’s words are soothing and lyrical, even with the serpent’s tongue enunciating them.

“Have you…” Kurt almost doesn’t want to ask. It seems sacrilege to assume either way, but he has to know. Sebastian’s eyes search his, and they know what Kurt is asking.

“Not in the way that you think,” he explains, swallowing hard and looking ashamed. “I have entered people’s souls during the act, experienced it with their bodies, through their minds…”

Kurt nods in response. It’s not ideal, and on a level he doesn’t like it, but Sebastian is who he is – a demon. And in the spirit of pain and torment…well, Kurt imagines there is little that Sebastian hasn’t done. The concept comes with a torrent of blurred lines, and Kurt sighs deeply.

Sebastian isn’t blind to his soulmate’s pain.

“But I have never made love to anyone,” he clarifies. “I have never allowed myself to have that experience for my own…in this body…” Sebastian leans low over Kurt, pressing his body against his soulmate. “So you will be my first,” Sebastian whispers, “and you will be my only, until the end of time immortal.”

Sebastian’s lips on Kurt’s mouth are gentle, soft, moving with the echo of unspoken words that feel like ‘I love you’ against Kurt’s skin. Kurt feels the bed move as Sebastian’s wings curve over their bodies and plant themselves onto the mattress, keeping Sebastian’s body slightly elevated. Kurt can feel Sebastian’s body changing and he dares a look. He doesn’t want Sebastian to metamorphosize. He doesn’t want the frail, human façade that Sebastian uses. But not until he watches Sebastian’s body begin to transform does Kurt realize he had never really considered the mechanics of sex with a demon. Even in his dreams, it was simply a matter of him being there and Sebastian being there, and nature taking its course.

Except now, Kurt notices, there has been one thing missing.

Kurt has been watching Sebastian for days now. He knows every inch of his body, or so he thought. Kurt is not one to stare at another man’s anatomy. He doesn’t make it a habit of checking guys out on the street, and he doesn’t watch _those_ kinds of movies. But in this instance of having his soulmate at his disposal, to ogle over and examine to his heart’s content, Kurt has yet to see Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian, in his demon form, resembles a tall human covered in dark, sinister-looking, serpent scales. He is broad shouldered with a muscular chest, and his arms and legs are supernaturally huge. He is stark and intimidating, and, for all outward appearances, without genitalia. Being locked away for six days, desperate for the touch of his soulmate, the thought had never occurred to Kurt, but now Kurt can see why.

Sebastian can take many forms and he uses that skill to hide this part of his body – probably because it is a part that makes him vulnerable. Sebastian stops kissing Kurt for a moment to finish his transformation, and Kurt watches the process with awe.

When it is complete, Sebastian is the same except for one change – a rather long, unusually human-looking cock, already hard and leaking between his legs.

Kurt’s entire body goes cold.

“Uh…” he stammers, looking comically between Sebastian’s amused eyes and his impossible erection.

“What?” Sebastian says in a teasing tone. “Does my body not please you?”

“Um…” Kurt feels stuck in the land of the stupid for his inability to put together words and make them into a sentence. “No…I mean _yes_! I mean…uh…”

“Just relax…” Sebastian cups his hands behind Kurt’s head and kisses him once more, “and let me take care of everything.”

Kurt nods, agreeing quickly even though he’s not entirely certain what he’s agreeing to.

But he trusts Sebastian.

Kurt feels like his whole life has been building up to this point – not having sex, or losing his virginity, which is an outdated and barbaric concept that Kurt doesn’t subscribe to anyway. It’s the being a part of something greater than himself. It’s finding his missing piece and not simply because he needed someone else to complete him, but because there was a specific piece of his heart missing all along – and Sebastian had it.

So when Sebastian carefully turns Kurt over onto his hands and knees, Kurt knows he has nothing to fear. Kurt feels Sebastian’s hands manipulate his body - sharp nails sliding down the bruised skin of his back, pulling his cheeks apart with his palms, making sure not to accidentally injure him – and instead of going rigid, Kurt’s entire body becomes pliant, obedient. It bends to Sebastian, and Sebastian bends back.

A flash of panic races through Kurt’s mind at the thought that Sebastian isn’t preparing him in any way, but when Kurt feels Sebastian enter his body, he isn’t blunt or forceful. Sebastian is slow and smooth, his body secreting some sort of thick venom that acts like lubrication. Like the acid in his saliva, Kurt imagines this would be excruciating to someone who wasn’t Sebastian’s soulmate, but to Kurt, it sends tingles shooting up along his spine as it absorbs into his skin. Kurt’s body stretches to accommodate him, fitting him like an extension of his own body.

“Oh…” Kurt breathes as Sebastian moves deeper, his voice wavering, punctuated by whimpers that fade into mewls, “oh…my…”

“How does that feel?” Sebastian asks.

“Oh…” Kurt repeats again, leaning forward, hugging his pillow to his chest. He thought Sebastian’s cock would burn inside him, the way his tongue burns his skin when it touches him, but it’s cool – almost ice cold. It fills Kurt’s body to bursting and chills him in the most erotic way.

Sebastian continues to push into Kurt’s entrance, and Kurt takes him all – every last inch. When Sebastian’s body is flush against Kurt’s, Kurt pushes back against him, begging for more.

Sebastian laughs.

“Impatient, little one,” he mutters, leaning over to kiss Kurt’s skin. He licks the marks that run down Kurt’s back. Kurt’s hole squeezes around him, and Sebastian begins to move.

Kurt shudders with every slow drag of Sebastian’s cock inside him, tingling with venom and exquisitely cold. Every sense in his body is no longer his own. He can feel Sebastian inside him, but he can feel himself around Sebastian, as if they are the same being – as if they are becoming one.

Kurt is still trying to search for an answer to Sebastian’s question, but anything that comes from his lips is nonsense.

“How does it feel?” Sebastian repeats.

“I…I can’t…” Kurt says. “There are no words…”

“I need to hear your pretty voice,” the demon says, grunting as he begins to lose his self-control. Sebastian’s fingers curl around Kurt’s hips, but he keeps his nails in check. Kurt rises up on his knees to meet his demon, and Sebastian moans as the change in angle puts him deeper inside his soulmate’s body.

“I love you,” Kurt says, his voice a whisper inside Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut as those words weave their way around his heart. He wraps leathery wings around Kurt’s body, keeping them locked close to one another.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian replies, kissing Kurt’s neck, using the palms of his hands to massage up Kurt’s thighs and over his cock. Kurt gasps with each stroke, completely unafraid and unashamed of this need that Sebastian has planted inside him as – with every touch – Sebastian seals their bond.

Sebastian’s movements become long and rhythmic, and he mutters into Kurt’s ear in a language that Kurt shouldn’t understand…but he can. It’s a low chant of the same words over and over – _“Mine…you are mine…always and forever…mine…”_

Kurt mouths the words over soundlessly in Sebastian’s chosen dialect, wishing he could repeat it, and as soon as he can give voice to the words, he finds that he can.

 _“Mine…”_ he repeats in the harsh sounding, forgotten tongue, “ _you are mine…always mine…forever mine…”_

Sebastian smiles.

 _“That’s right, little one,”_ he replies in the same language. _“I’m yours…you are mine…we belong to each other…”_

Kurt lolls his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder, letting Sebastian support his weight. It’s the same magical feeling of floating he had when they were flying together, only now his body stays tethered to earth while only his soul flies free. His mind floods with thousands of images, like a slideshow of Sebastian’s life – every moment leading up till now; the long, lonely years of his life until they found one another.

By the end of it, when he sees Sebastian’s thoughts come to the same moment in his mind - of the two of them joined together, right here, right now - Kurt opens his eyes and feels the heat in them as they glow red.

Sealing this bond between them makes them a part of each other. Kurt gives a piece of himself to Sebastian, and Sebastian gives a part of himself to Kurt.

As Kurt cums, as he feels himself release that part to Sebastian, as it covers his hand and soaks into his skin, Kurt can feel Sebastian fill him up from the inside. In this way, Kurt gains a bit of Sebastian’s demon soul.

And Sebastian gains a portion of Kurt’s humanity.

Sebastian’s wings begin to unwind from Kurt’s body, expecting Kurt to fall forward onto the bed – sated, exhausted, in need of sleep – but instead his soulmate turns and launches forward with a brand new set of fangs, sinking them deep into Sebastian’s neck.

“Fuck!” Sebastian cries, throwing his head back at this sensation of teeth piercing the armor of his scales for the first time in his existence. It’s a pleasure too decadent to minimize with words. “You can’t do that, little one,” Sebastian groans, putting a hand to the back of Kurt’s head and pulling him in closer despite his own protests, “or we’ll be going at it again when you should be resting.”

Kurt releases Sebastian’s neck and rears up to face him, eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with the black poison that is Sebastian’s blood.

“Who says I need to rest?” Kurt hisses, each word revealing the tip of a slightly reptilian tongue. “By all accounts, my love, I think it’s _my_ turn.”


	4. Soul Bond

_“Fuck!” Sebastian cries, throwing his head back at this sensation of teeth piercing the armor of his scales for the first time in his existence. It’s a pleasure too decadent to minimize with words. “You can’t do that, little one,” Sebastian groans, putting a hand to the back of Kurt’s head and pulling him in closer despite his own protests, “or we’ll be going at it again when you should be resting.”_

_Kurt releases Sebastian’s neck and rears up to face him, eyes glowing red and fangs dripping with the black poison that is Sebastian’s blood._

_“Who says I need to rest?” Kurt hisses, each word revealing the tip of a slightly reptilian tongue. “By all accounts, my love, I think it’s_ my _turn.”_

Kurt sinks his fangs into Sebastian’s neck again and Sebastian falls back on the bed. He’s weak with Kurt above him. Not physically weak - he could easily shove Kurt off of him if he wanted to - but weak down to his soul. Kurt drinking Sebastian’s blood siphons away Sebastian’s will, subduing his instinct to fight. Kurt doesn’t need to force Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian would more than happily roll over for Kurt, but this show of dominance on Kurt’s part is necessary. It strengthens their connection. As a bonded pair, they feed off each other – every emotion, every character trait, their minds, their souls, their bodies…

This isn’t the way soulmate bonds normally work in the human world. This blood exchange is unique to them. With each drop of Sebastian’s blood, Kurt opens the door to accepting Sebastian as his own. Kurt won’t become completely demon. Some days, after having sex with his soulmate, he’ll temporarily inherit his attributes, but over time they’ll fade away. Some things will be with Kurt his entire life, and he’ll need to learn to control or conceal them. His tongue won’t always be forked, but he will carry a few of Sebastian’s dark scales on his skin. He won’t have Sebastian’s acidic blood, but Kurt’s blood will not be entirely human from this day forth. Kurt’s body will be able to battle diseases other humans can’t, and Sebastian’s blood will strengthen his organs.

It will prolong Kurt’s life.

Kurt’s eyes – his signature glasz eyes – will glow a brilliant red when he’s with his lover, when need turns into heat, when Sebastian bends to Kurt’s will, when the demon lies on his back and let’s Kurt have his way.

Kurt withdraws his fangs from Sebastian’s neck slowly, pulling his head back, licking the rest of Sebastian’s black blood from his lips. Sebastian can hear a sizzle as Kurt’s tongue collects every last drop. His Kurt looks evil…hungry…and it makes Sebastian hard to see him this way – his soft, beautiful human turning demon like himself.

Partial demon, but still, it’s hot.

Sebastian makes to sit up, but Kurt forces him back down with his hand flat to the demon’s chest. Sebastian smirks, looking down at the pale hand planted on his skin, a pristine void in the darkness.

“You’re so fucking precious, little one, if you believe that you can command me,” Sebastian snickers, not making any effort to move.

“I _can_ command you,” Kurt hisses, forked tongue escaping his mouth and licking his pink lips, “and with little more than a kiss, oh _powerful_ demon.”

“You tease. So, what would you have me do?” Sebastian asks, breathing heavy with the anticipation of his soulmate’s next move, the delicious weight of Kurt’s body straddling his.

“Just lay there,” Kurt says, his red eyes gazing down the length of Sebastian’s body, examining every line where his muscles cut his skin, every individual serrated scale, all the way down to his still erect cock – enjoying the way Sebastian looks using the sensitive eyes of a seraph demon, “and let me do what I want to you.”

Sebastian stares into Kurt’s eyes, burning crimson, and for the first time in his existence, he shivers.

“Do your worse,” Sebastian challenges in a rough whisper, a single eyebrow cocked, waiting for Kurt to answer.

Kurt had felt that a lifetime of dreams about Sebastian would prepare him in the art of seducing his demon lover, but the reality is a little more daunting than those dreams made it seem. Kurt is the epitome of inexperienced, and Sebastian is so different, so unusual, but when Kurt quiets his mind, he can feel the pull that Sebastian’s body has for him.

Sebastian’s body sings for Kurt, the same way Kurt’s body sings for Sebastian.

Kurt creeps his way down Sebastian’s body, and when Kurt comes to a spot that causes the black blood in his body to thrum within his veins, he lowers his mouth over it and kisses it – or bites it – and Sebastian growls, bucking up to chase Kurt’s mouth, groaning, cursing underneath his breath in a multitude of forgotten languages.

Kiss after kiss, bite after bite, Kurt arouses Sebastian’s body with his mouth alone, without a single finger raised. Sebastian grits his teeth as each flick of Kurt’s tongue translates to some other place that needs to be touched, but Kurt doesn’t obey that call, and sooner than he would have thought possible, Sebastian begins to fall apart. The soul transforming inside him _needs_ Kurt’s touch. He begs Kurt to caress him, to hold him – a foreign concept to Sebastian since he’s the one who usually makes men beg.

But begging for your life and begging for pleasure are two very different things.

Kurt would make an exceptional torturer, Sebastian decides. He has an exquisite talent for creating suspense – for knowing when to stop his ministrations to the point of nearly driving Sebastian insane. Kurt edges Sebastian to achingly hard with sharp nips to his hips, long licks up his cock, pulling his tongue away before he gets to the head, lingering over Sebastian’s balls with just the heat of his mouth, and then leaving him without the promised touch. He makes Sebastian wait…brings him closer and closer, and then makes him wait again, pushing him to the point of breaking. Breaking – Sebastian has broken many men but never fully appreciated the concept till now, till his lover takes him to what promises to be the brink of ecstasy and then denies him completely. Kurt hovers over Sebastian’s cock and stares up into his eyes, which switch from red to green human-looking eyes as Kurt’s blood within him forces a few changes of their own. Kurt sticks out his vaguely reptilian tongue and wraps it like a whip around the head of Sebastian’s cock, pulling slowly until his tongue unwinds.

“Ugh, fuck!” Sebastian breathes. “Do you intend on just being cruel to me, my love?”

“Do you call this cruelty?” Kurt asks, wrapping his tongue around Sebastian’s member again and pulling much, much slower this time. “I don’t believe I’ve even begun to be cruel.” Kurt crawls back up to Sebastian’s face, straddling his body, dragging his human fingernails down between the scales on Sebastian’s chest. “Of course, I have _you_ to teach me to be cruel. What should I do, do you think? Should I tie you up? Handcuff you to a steel post and leave you alone for days in this condition?”

Sebastian swallows at the memory of holding Kurt captive until he revealed his secret. In the center of his chest, Sebastian feels a pang of something he had never felt before, but now has felt too many times to ignore.

 _Regret_.

Sebastian has no idea what to say to Kurt. He can’t exactly apologize because in reality he isn’t sorry. He is never sorry about anything he does – no matter how sadistic or savage - and not because he specifically chooses to be that way. It’s the nature of the beast that he is. He doesn’t have the capacity to be sorry, even with this new, reconfigured soul blossoming within him. He can feel regret, but apparently it’s not the same thing.

So, no, he can’t apologize to Kurt, even though he probably deserves an apology.

But there is something else that plagues him, taking hold of his heart like iron bands and squeezing - something worse than the regret.

 _Doubt_.

Doubt that this might not be the right arrangement for Kurt.

Doubt that Sebastian can be everything that Kurt needs.

Doubt that Kurt can truly love Sebastian for the rest of his life – soulmate or not.

Sebastian doesn’t understand these doubts or where they come from. He didn’t believe that he had the capability to doubt. He has touched doubts before in the minds of others, but didn’t think they would ever be his own. But these doubts are his and they overwhelm him – they practically consume him.

“So, what will be my punishment for treating you so cruelly?” Sebastian asks, returning to his soulmate as the doubts still linger.

“You will please me,” Kurt says, digging his nails into Sebastian’s skin deeper, barely leaving marks. “However and _however much_ I demand.”

“That doesn’t sound like a punishment,” Sebastian says, leaning his head back and hissing with a masochistic delight at Kurt’s dull, frail nails biting into his hard flesh.

“It is if I don’t permit you to cum,” Kurt growls.

Kurt smirks at Sebastian’s blank expression, mistaking the sudden loss of his smile for surprise, not knowing where the roots truly lie.

Kurt moves to leave him, to start his torture all over again, but Sebastian wraps a hand around Kurt’s wrist and stops him.

“You know, Kurt,” he says to his startled soulmate, “the more we do this, the deeper it will make our bond”.

“That’s kind of the plan,” Kurt says with a chuckle. He tries to move again, but Sebastian holds on tighter.

“Is this really the way you want to live the rest of your life?” Sebastian asks, feeling his body longing to submit to Kurt’s will. “Is mine the face you want to look into every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to bed?”

Kurt frowns, offended by this demon telling him that he doesn’t know what his own heart wants.

“Yours is exactly the face I want to see before I go to bed and when I wake up,” Kurt says with a low growl. “I have seen your face in my dreams for as long as I can remember. Why would I want anything else?”

“I just thought…”

“I didn’t ask you to think,” Kurt says with a sly grin, one that goes far towards erasing Sebastian’s doubts. “I’m making you submit.”

“There are powers that govern me,” Sebastian says, carefully releasing Kurt’s wrist from his grasp. “Powers that guide me, and in some ways, control me. If you want me, you’re going to have to take me.”

Sebastian actually exists across the dimensions, breaking through the fabric of one to travel to others by will. This tryst with Kurt is the longest he has spent among humans in centuries. Sebastian has no idea what reaction Kurt will have to his revelation. Worry? Anxiety? Self-doubt?

Sebastian definitely does not expect the wicked grin that crosses Kurt’s face.

“Then I will take what is mine,” Kurt says in a voice otherworldly, not like Kurt at all. Kurt pins Sebastian down with a hand to his shoulder and climbs back on top of him quickly, as if the need to have Sebastian is urgent. Something hangs over Kurt’s head, he can feel it, but claiming Sebastian this way will make them inseparable.

After this, no one will have the power to break their bond.

 _No one_.

Which tells Sebastian that Kurt is 100% sure of the choice he has made.

Sebastian tilts his head back and closes his eyes, feeling the tight squeeze, the gentle glide of Kurt’s body sheathing him again, his own body responding with that sinful venom that he creates, chilling Kurt ever so slightly as he moves.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of that,” Kurt hums, already finding himself addicted to this part of Sebastian’s anatomy.

There are voices that exist in Sebastian’s head – constant, crying voices, voices of pain and anguish that he’s learned to tune down but never block out. They are voices he’s collected over the ages, voices of those he’s vanquished, voices that he’s carried since the first victim he ever skinned. Those voices start to quiet with the movement of Kurt’s body over his, until his soulmate’s moans are the only sound ringing through his ears. Sebastian’s entire being surrenders to Kurt, to his incredible heat filling Sebastian up. Sebastian opens his eyes to look at his love riding him. Kurt’s eyes blaze, his skin glows, everything about him is almost pure light. But the more Kurt moves, the more he reaches out to touch Sebastian, the more he absorbs Sebastian’s venom into his body, that white light becomes spotted as black scales bloom. Sebastian reaches his hands out to touch him - hands that shake as Kurt pushes himself faster onto Sebastian’s cock - and sharpened nails nick his skin.  

“Oh, Sebastian,” Kurt moans in that voice not all his own, clouded by his new demon nature. His hands crawl down his body in search of his own cock, eager to wrap his hand around it, but Sebastian reaches it before him.

“Nu-uh, little one,” Sebastian says, his voice smoothing out, sounding less coarse, a shock to himself once he hears it. “I get to have this.”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees, throwing his head back, the light growing brighter as his legs begin to quake. “Yes, yours…all yours…”

“You belong to me,” Sebastian says, staring into the light that blinds him – not because of its brightness, but because of its purity…and that purity is fading. It’s the last of Kurt’s untainted soul crying out, inheriting Sebastian’s disease.

But Sebastian finds it hard to grieve because Kurt has chosen this road to partial damnation with a smile on his face and Sebastian’s name on his lips.

“I…I belong to you,” Kurt moans, gasping when Sebastian drags his nails lightly down Kurt’s skin. “And you belong to me.”

“Always,” Sebastian says before he loses his ability to speak altogether. A battle brews in his chest – his new heart and his soul absorbing some of Kurt’s white light, trying to exist in a place of darkness where they simply should not be, pushing and pulling, tugging at Sebastian’s ribs, trying to tear him apart.

Kurt cries out, arching his back, head tilted toward the sky. With that sound comes a wash of cold that overwhelms Sebastian’s body, then another of intense heat. He cries out in pain, then once more in pleasure as both sensations dissolve and make way for the rapid and frantic sliding of Kurt’s body around his cock. He grabs a hold of Kurt’s hips as Kurt makes a similar desperate sound, howling, tearing a hole in the air above them, but only for a second before Kurt collapses on Sebastian’s body. Sebastian’s chest is covered in Kurt’s cum, absorbing swiftly into his scales, changing everywhere it touches into smooth human skin, and then shifting back into hard demon armor when it disappears.

“What the…what the fuck was that?” Kurt groans, his raspy voice returning to normal bit by bit with every breath.

“That was a breach,” Sebastian explains, his body still shuddering into the soft confines of Kurt’s, “in the space-time continuum.”

Kurt raises his gaze to meet Sebastian’s, face red, breath coming in strained gasps, a look of awe in his cooling eyes.

“Is that going to happen all the time?” he stammers, adjusting himself on Sebastian’s chest, looking for a comfortable spot to lay his head, relaxing into Sebastian’s orgasm as it comes to an end.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says with a shrug, unlocking his grip from Kurt’s hips. “It might. Let’s just hope nothing decides to cross over when it does.”

Kurt giggles and Sebastian runs a hand over Kurt’s trembling leg, feeling the oily residue of fresh blood coating his skin.

“We should get you a bandage,” Sebastian says, his voice colored with a foreign shame.

Kurt sits up as best he can, still filled with Sebastian’s cock, which never seems to soften, never seems to tire, and Kurt wonders briefly what Sebastian would do if he started to fuck him again. But Kurt’s body resists, longing for the sleep he hasn’t really had in days.

“Hmmm,” he says, following Sebastian’s eyes to where they stare at his skin, their depths darkened by an unreadable expression.

“I don’t want to bruise you too badly,” Sebastian says, running his claws gently over the scratches, the imprints of his scales, the bite marks that devastate Kurt’s once flawless flesh. “Though it seems I might be too late, my love. I’m sorry.”

“Oh --- for heaven’s sake,” Kurt roars, his voice carrying a shadow of the siren quality demons possess, making the heavy walls of his bedroom shake, “would you stop apologizing?” Kurt glares at Sebastian, then without warning, he punches Sebastian in the arm.

“Ouch,” Sebastian whines jokingly, rubbing the spot Kurt hit, though the strike barely registered against Sebastian’s overlapping scales regardless of the traces of demon power that Kurt temporarily claims.

“Serves you right,” Kurt says superiorly, knowing that Sebastian is playing up the injury for his benefit. “How many times am I going to have to repeat myself, because I’ll tell you, it’s getting dull.” Kurt lays his body over Sebastian’s and Sebastian wraps his arms lightly around him. Kurt seems so small lying against him, but his human body vibrates with power – a power that has nothing to do with Sebastian’s influence. It’s a power all Kurt’s own, probably from whatever mutation exists in his DNA that cursed him with a demon soulmate in the first place.

“So, you’re a part of me now, right?” Kurt asks, holding his hand in front of his face, examining a single scale that has sprouted there.

“Yes,” Sebastian says, “and you are a part of me.”

“I get that, but you haven’t told me something yet,” Kurt says, the words slow, his voice varying between sound and breath.

Sebastian kisses Kurt on his sweaty forehead, knowing that sleep is near.

“Ask, little one.”

“If your blood changes me,” Kurt says, pausing to yawn, his breath skimming over Sebastian’s skin of hard scales, “what all does my blood do to you?”

Sebastian sighs, with Kurt riding the rise and fall of his chest as he does.

“What is it?” Kurt asks, nuzzling into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Why does that sigh sound so heavy?”

Sebastian needs to tell him. He needs to explain to Kurt everything he just got himself into by cementing their bond, but he can’t – not right now when Kurt’s face is tilted toward him, eyelids shut over tired eyes, his lips curled up in the corners in complete contentment.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Sebastian says, the hiss subtle in his mouth, sounding almost human. “But for now, you need your sleep.”

“You promise?” Kurt asks, the words slurring together, and Sebastian smiles, a gruesome grin of mostly horrifying sharp teeth, but as close to fond as he can get.

“I promise,” Sebastian says, folding his wings over Kurt’s body, and then covering them both with the blanket from the bed. “Now rest. Sleep easy. Dream good dreams.”

“I always do,” Kurt murmurs. “I always dream of you.”

Kurt drops off to sleep but Sebastian stares at the ceiling, seeing traces of the cosmic hole Kurt created spark above their heads, still healing. He listens to the quiet in his mind for the first time, knowing that the hour glass of his life has been created, and the sands inside have begun to fall.


	5. Sebastian, The Fallen One

Destiny is a funny thing. It inspires passion and grief to such extreme degrees as to actually shape human lives, and yet, no one can prove it exists.

As with every invisible finger of fate, some people adamantly don’t believe in destiny. They figure things happen when they’re meant to happen, with no mystical force or deity helping things along. They deny it so vehemently that the disbelief itself becomes a religion.

Other people believe in destiny deeply. They pace their lives by it. They’d set their watches to it if they could. They find comfort in believing that every step of their day is planned out. There are no accidents. Everything happens for a reason. They live waiting for the moment when destiny smiles upon them and something extraordinary happens, confident that it’s not a matter of _if_ , but _when_.

Kurt belongs to the former. He doesn’t believe in a higher power, no matter what form it supposedly takes. No one has a plan for his life. Its beginning and end has not been intelligently constructed. He has been, and always will be, a man who shapes his own destiny, with help from no one, especially someone that he can’t touch or see.

One of his best friends since high school, Mercedes, falls in the latter category. She believes in God, prays untiringly, and all in all, the whole religion thing seems to have worked for her. She’s one of the more successful McKinley graduates that Kurt knows. Kurt has watched her work her ass off for everything she has – gold records, Grammies, her own perfume and clothing line – but ask her outright and she’ll claim that only through faith did she obtain those things. And only through faith did she find the one thing that she had been longing for since high school. Her soulmate - right as she was beginning to believe that he didn’t exist.

Now, they were getting married, and preparing to live their long and happy _pre-destined_ life together.

Every time Kurt thinks of that conversation, he rolls his eyes so hard he sees satellites.

As devoted and supportive friend to the would-be bride, it became Kurt’s responsibility to help plan the wedding. On one hand, he enjoys it. They have been through so much together, survived high school mainly because they had one another to lean on. It was an honor to be chosen her Man of Honor.

On the other hand, he couldn’t find a way out of it, and the more time he spends organizing the blessed event, the more Mercedes turns into Bridezilla, but not in the traditional _insane-moody-controlling-unreasonable_ sense. More like the _I-told-you-so-and-someday-this-will-happen-to-you-and-then-you’ll-see-that-destiny-and-God-are-real_ sense, which Kurt thinks is much, much worse.

Twelve alarm tantrums, Kurt can handle.

Proselytizing by his best friend, who feels she has undeniable proof of divine intervention, he doesn’t want to deal with. Not when it seems that every one he knows has found their soulmate _except_ for him.

But then, how can he, when he’s dreamed his entire life that the man he’s supposed to connect with is, in ways that Kurt can’t conceive, a monster?

If God doesn’t exist, and destiny doesn’t exist, then monsters don’t exist. Therefore, Kurt’s soulmate can’t possibly exist – a fact that has started to wear thin on him. It occupies his time more and more when he should be focusing on other things.

The way he’s doing now, nodding and smiling to give Mercedes the impression that he’s listening to her talk about fabrics for the ten thousandth time when, in fact, he’s trapped in his own head, wondering where he went wrong in his life.

“Anyway, I found the most amazing _pink_ satin,” she gloats. “It’s called _baby blush_. Isn’t that just the _cutest_ name for a color? I know you might not know, but it goes wonderfully with my _deep suede_ skin tone. At least, that’s what the lady at the cosmetics counter over at Bloomingdale’s called it. I don’t know. I was looking at the chart she had ( _poor thing can’t see color yet either, like you…so sad_ ) and I personally think I’m more of an _espresso bean_.”

Yup. Finding her soulmate had turned Mercedes into a nightmare. She dropped colors into every conversation left and right like she was dropping the names of the famous people she met while cutting her last album, which she made a point to never do. Mercedes Jones is no diva in any way except this. But Kurt suspects that’s because this is different. This is the one thing everyone wants.

Love, in all of its bright and vivid beauty.

Even though Kurt’s the one with the degree in Fashion and Interior Design, he defers to her with regard to the colors she’s choosing, not just because she’s the client and what she says goes. He’s sure she’s right about everything she’s picked, but he doesn’t know. He hasn’t met his soulmate yet so color means very little to him. He hasn’t gotten them back. Like everyone else, he lost his ability to see colors when he was a toddler. No one knows why this happens, or why about that time. It just does, and people accept it. Kurt has always valued the virtues of science over frantically pressing the b.s. button – b.s. as in _belief system_ (though to Kurt, those initials mean something else entirely) - so he advocates for testing to be done, research performed, and this phenomenon that everyone simply accepts _just_ _because_ figured out. Maybe if it was better understood, the system could be changed, a vaccine developed so that people who don’t want a soulmate – or for people whose soulmates are too impossible to actually exist – can become exempt and go on with their lives. But his remains an unpopular point of view. Among the tight knit circle of his closest friends, his opinion is _tolerated_ , but mostly ignored. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, without his _soulmate_ , the colors won’t return for him, and that is something that he cannot control.

Kurt’s not really in any hurry, but he has to admit it would be nice, especially considering the fact that he makes his living designing clothes and decorating houses. For once, he’d like to see his creations in their full and complete glory.

Sometimes he thinks he can remember them – in glimpses, passing memories. In fact, if he closes his eyes while he listens to Mercedes ramble on about place settings and centerpieces, he can kind of see them now. They come at him in flashes, intense snippets of greens and golds – the grass, the trees, the sun.

He opens his eyes and they fade, but they flicker off and on, like a nearly burnt out light bulb trying hard to stay lit, buzzing and popping with the effort.

“Don’t you think so, Kurt?” Mercedes asks.

“Mm-hmm,” Kurt says, nodding, staring off into space.

“Kurt?” Mercedes repeats. Kurt nods and _Mm-hmm’s_ again. “Kurt?” Mercedes reaches out and pats him on the hand. “Kurt? Earth to Kurt, come in Kurt.”

“What?” Kurt turns to face his friend, seeing a swish of dark skin and pale pink fabric before the world goes grayscale again.

“You went space cadet on me,” Mercedes says, putting down her swatches and resting her hand against Kurt’s forehead to check his temperature. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, blinking his eyes to see if the swish of color would return. When it doesn’t, he smiles to hide his disappointment. Whatever it was, it was beautiful, but it’s gone now. “Yeah. I think…I’m just a little tired.” Kurt rubs his eyes. “I’m being double-whammied. Fashion Week _and_ bridal season.”

“Ouch,” Mercedes says, giving his arm a sympathetic squeeze. “I didn’t know. You should have told me.”

He had, weeks ago, but with all the excitement over her upcoming wedding, he didn’t expect her to remember. And he doesn’t mind. He’d do anything for Ms. Mercedes Jones, soon to be Mrs. Sam Evans-Jones.

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Kurt says. “It’s just…I’ve been pulling some overnighters and…”

Kurt hears the door to his office open, and suddenly it hits him full force – his sea foam green shirt, his cream colored desk top, his blue pen, the yellow and red gerberas in the gold vase on his desk, Mercedes’s mauve eyeshadow, and the bolt of blush satin in her arms, which does go fabulously with her skin tone.

The assault on his eyes takes his breath away, and for a brief second, he’s struck dumb with the magnificence of it.

“Uh…” he stammers, his head pounding and his eyes aching with the rush of new information flooding his occipital lobe.

“And…” Mercedes waits for Kurt to continue, but she hears the door open, too. She turns her head to look, a smile forming on her face when she spots the gorgeous specimen walking in.

“Excuse me,” a smooth voice says. “I’m here to see Mr. Kurt Hummel? Is he in?”

Mercedes looks from the man at the door – tall, with tan skin, wavy brown hair, startling (almost unnatural) green eyes, and a smile that can probably charm most people out of anything, including their clothes – to her friend’s wide eyes, adjusting and readjusting, hopping here and there, as if trying to make sense of something she can’t see.

But she does see it, because she recognizes the expression on his face.

“I know that look,” she whispers, giving her friend a wink. “I’m going to head out. Call me when you guys set the date for the wedding.”

“What?” Kurt snaps back in time to watch Mercedes pick up her bolt of fabric and her purse (her black faux snakeskin purse with the gold chain strap) and head for the door. “Where are you…”

Watching his friend leave, Kurt finally sees him. Like Mercedes, the man’s eyes strike Kurt as unusual, and for the same reason. They don’t look real. They don’t look human. But they look like they should be familiar, even though Kurt’s never seen them before. They touch him, excite him, fill him with hope. But they confuse him, too, because these eyes are set in a face that Kurt wasn’t expecting. A _human_ face.

This isn’t right.

“May I…may I help you?” Kurt asks, shooting a last look at Mercedes, begging with his eyes and a shake of his head for her not to go. But she doesn’t pay attention, slipping away with a giddy smile, and shutting the door behind her.

A single word pops to Kurt’s mind when he hears the lock click shut.

 _Fuck_!

“Actually, I think that we might be able to help each other,” the man says, veiled sincerity coating every word, like he’s acting a part for Kurt’s benefit.

Or more like he’s hiding something.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt says, fighting curiosity and that feeling of familiarity to take a step away. “Are you here about one of my designs? Do you…do you need a consultation? I usually only meet clients by appointment, but seeing as you’re here…”

Kurt walks a path backward from the far side of the room towards the door, ignoring his sponged walls, their texture clearer now that he can see the complimentary undertones of violet and lavender, or the cerulean sky outside his window. He could probably sit at his window seat and look up at it for an infinity if not for the man pursuing him, his own eyes sweeping over the office in subtle amazement as he moves.

“Are you…are you a customer? Or a journalist?” Kurt grasps at straws, but the feelings he’s getting from being around this man are conflicting, more so than his sudden ability to see that the man’s suit is charcoal grey, his shoes a resounding black, his disturbing eyes a jewel-tone green, but is that… _red_ in his pupils?

“Let me put this another way,” the man says, walking up to Kurt and grabbing his wrist. “Your eyes are blue like polished sapphires” - His voice skates across Kurt’s skin as the man pulls Kurt’s wrist to his nose and breathes him in - “you’ve painted your walls purple and purple, which seems awfully redundant, and I know your blood is red.” The man seems to shiver thinking about it. “I’m sure it’s an _entrancing_ shade of red, a crimson unmatched by any other shade of red in this world…” He leans in close, his nose traveling up Kurt’s arm, his mouth stopping by Kurt’s ear, and he whispers, “Should we find out?”

The man’s words are terrifying, but even more horrific than that, they turn Kurt on, and Kurt has no idea why. The man locks his hand tighter around Kurt’s wrist, and Kurt fights to pull away.

_No. This isn’t right. This can’t be his soulmate. This isn’t the man he remembers seeing in his dreams. His soulmate isn’t even a man! This is a mistake!_

“Let go of me!” Kurt says, forcefully twisting his wrist in the man’s grasp and pulling, trying to break free (without tearing his Marc Jacobs dress shirt if he can manage it).

“I don’t think so,” the man says, the skin on his face shifting, a wash of shimmering ebony scales rippling, then disappearing in a blink. His eyes glow red, a sinister blood red, then become human again. “I think that I’ll hold on tighter.” The man squeezes, and Kurt nearly falls to his knees, but not from the pain. It’s there, the pain, and it shoots up his arm, but it fills his body from head to toe with fire, with want, with pure, mind-bending _lust_.

Kurt’s defenses fly up. It’s an instinct he’s never had kick in before. He knows he can’t just give himself to this man – to the demon underneath who is his soulmate. Kurt’s figured him out. In a way, he realized it the second the man stepped into his office. But Kurt knows somehow that this demon won’t respect him if he rolls over like an obedient dog. Kurt has to fight for him.

He has to fight for _them_.

“I’ll never go with you,” Kurt growls. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you’ll never have me.”

The man smiles, his lips turning black, his mouth opening to bare sharp teeth and a serpent’s tongue. Kurt had expected it. He’d seen them before. In his dreams, he’d seen those lips claim his mouth, devour his skin. He wanted it now, but he knew he’d have to wait.

“I don’t need you to come with me,” the man says, the sound of tearing accompanying the revelation of the most remarkable leather wings Kurt could even imagine. “You are mine, and I will take you if you won’t come willingly.”

“No!” Kurt yells, struggling with all his might even though he knows he’ll go with him. Kurt has to. It’s in his blood. He can’t resist him.

This is his soulmate.

This seraph demon.

And the only name he has that Kurt can pronounce (for the moment) is _Sebastian_.

The demon doesn’t tell Kurt. Kurt can feel it bubbling in his blood, with every beat of his heart.

_Sebastian…Sebastian._

Sebastian drags Kurt to the balcony of his office. With no warning, he vaults onto the railing as if it’s just a step up off the ground, and leaps off the edge. For one heart stopping moment, Kurt thinks Sebastian might let him fall, if for nothing than a show of his control. And Sebastian might have. He definitely had planned on it. But he felt Kurt’s heart stutter. He smelled his fear, and even though Sebastian usually feeds off the fear of men, he can’t this time.

He can’t hurt Kurt that way.

Sebastian wraps four wings securely around Kurt’s body, and flies using the remaining two.

Kurt struggles in the air, his heart telling him to fight with everything in him, his mind scolding him to stay still lest he fall. Kurt follows his heart in this instance. He kicks and punches as best he can within the cocoon of Sebastian’s wings, but Sebastian only laughs and wraps Kurt up tighter.

Sebastian flies Kurt outside of the city, miles away from Manhattan and civilization, to a place he had prepared many months ago – an abandoned farm house that no one seems to remember because no one comes back to it. Whatever hopes and dreams were once wrapped up in it have been stripped away like the peeling paint and boarded up behind the broken windows.

Sebastian flies in through the open attic window and sets Kurt on the ground. The second he lets go, Kurt makes a break for it, racing past Sebastian toward the stairs that lead into the house. Sebastian throws his head back and laughs as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. He lets Kurt get as far as the landing before he makes his move.

“Nope,” Sebastian says, grabbing him with clawed hands, razor sharp nails tearing through his clothes and digging lightly into his skin. Kurt feels blood stain his $200 shirt, and he can’t even find a way to care, but he has to try.

“You stupid son-of-a-bitch!” he roars, looking at the tears in the fabric and his skin. “What the fuck’s your problem?”

“If you’re so worried about the damage to your shirt,” Sebastian says, crowding in on him, “I can take it off you all together.”

Kurt knows Sebastian’s trying to seduce him, and it’s working. The thought of Sebastian tearing his shirt off him and marking up his chest sends a tremor straight to Kurt’s cock, but he fights to keep it from showing. A single hair on his neck standing on end, a bob of his cock against his pants, a breath out of place, and Sebastian will know. He’ll know, and he’ll take advantage of it.

“You’ve given me no reason to stay,” Kurt growls, balling his hands in to fists, discreetly digging his nails into his palms to kill his erection.

“Oh, but I have a very good reason why you should stay,” the demon says, losing far more patience with this human than he’d ever had with any other without shredding the skin from his bones. “You are mine. You are my soulmate. You are the one destined to complete me…and from this moment on, I’m never letting you go.”

“I’ll never be yours,” Kurt says, and spits at the demon’s feet.

Sebastian grabs him by the soiled collar of his shirt and lifts him up, his blood tantalizingly close, the smell of it driving him mad.

“You know, I can crush you like a bug,” Sebastian says. “I don’t even need to touch you to do it. All I have to do is think about it and you’ll be flatter than pancake.”

“Then do it,” Kurt challenges, shuddering when he says it. He wonders where all this bravado is coming from, and prays that this gamble pays off. Sebastian wouldn’t actually hurt him, right? He wouldn’t do something Kurt couldn’t take? When a soulmate dies, the remaining soulmate experiences intense pain, overwhelming despair and agony. Some people have been known to die of heartbreak after; a few have even taken their own lives. Would that happen to a demon like Sebastian? Could he experience that kind of pain?

Kurt’s mind whirls with these questions and a hundred more, but he doesn’t let it show. He stares Sebastian down with fiery blue eyes and waits for Sebastian to make his move.

And Sebastian does.

He backs down.

“I can wait,” he says. “I can be patient, and I can wait. But you, my little puppet, will stay right where you are until you admit you belong to me.” Sebastian snaps his fingers, and from out of nowhere, cuffs appear around Kurt’s wrists. They lock tight, tails weaving into buckles and pulling until chains and leather bite into Kurt’s flesh. Another snap, and Kurt’s arms are spread apart, bound to two posts Kurt hadn’t seen when they first entered the room, but that seem so obvious now that he’s bound to them. Kurt pulls on the cuffs, tugs on the chains, but the more he does, the more they tighten, until he’s pulled so far his arms almost dislocate from their sockets.

“Let me go, Sebastian,” Kurt groans, the pain in his arms loosening his lips, and the air around them goes still.

Kurt showed his hand. Sebastian never told Kurt his name. Sebastian speaks his name to no one. Only his soulmate would know it.

Sebastian smiles wide. He almost looks happy.

“Now, pet,” Sebastian says, certain that he’s won this battle, that his human soulmate will heel, “are you going to be a good little boy and obey?”

Kurt doesn’t think about his response, letting instinct continue to dictate his course.

“Never,” he says, the word spitting from his lips before Sebastian’s question leaves the air. “I have no intention of obeying you.”

Sebastian’s gleeful smile becomes tight, dangerous, but he can’t exact revenge on Kurt. He needs Kurt.

Deep down in the dark abyss of his evil soul, Sebastian _loves_ Kurt.

“I’ll give you time to think it over,” Sebastian says, needing to leave before he does something rash, “and when I return in the morning, we’ll revisit this again.”

Sebastian snaps his fingers and the chains tighten further. Kurt wails out loud and almost falls to the ground. Sebastian thought he’d get a laugh out of that, but he doesn’t. Nothing about torturing his soulmate amuses him – nothing at all. He just wants Kurt to give in. He wants this all to be over.

He wants to start their life together.

Sebastian turns, a gust of wind blowing through the cramped, stagnant room as his wings move the air. He approaches the window without looking back. He doesn’t turn his head when Kurt’s whimpers call to him. He doesn’t break down and release him when he hears Kurt whine with pain. He steps out of the window and onto the air. He takes to the sky and leaves Kurt to suffer alone.

***

“Sebastian…” Kurt mumbles, pulling his arms in to wrap around his body. “Sebastian…don’t leave me. Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian!” Kurt sits up, waking suddenly, his skin cold but his body on fire. “Sebastian?” Kurt’s eyes search the room, but there’s no sign of his seraph. His head feels heavy, his mind muddy, like he’s still trapped inside that dream. Kurt brings his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, thinking about the last thing he remembers. He’s no longer a prisoner in that farm house out in God knows where. That was a dream. But he knows that last night with his soulmate wasn’t a dream. His skin feels sore, stinging with the remains of scratches starting to heal. There’s a burning sensation on his collar bone. And beside him, on his bedside table, one of his small statues lies in pieces. “Sebastian? Sebastian, where are you?”

“I’m out here,” a voice calls from the window. Kurt blinks through the dark and catches sight of his demon, balanced on the ledge, gazing up at the sky. He has his wings pulled back, poised as if he might fly away any second.

“Why have you left me, my love?” Kurt asks, holding out a hand and hoping Sebastian will take it. “It’s cold in bed without you. You’re so warm.”

Sebastian peeks in at the window and sees Kurt sitting up in bed, arms outstretched, beckoning Sebastian to come back to him.

“I wasn’t going to leave you,” Sebastian says, reading the worry on Kurt’s face. He climbs back through the window and rejoins his soulmate, lying beside him in bed. “I just wanted to look at the sky. There are a few things…I needed to say goodbye to.”

Kurt’s brow wrinkles as Sebastian takes him in his arms.

“I…I don’t understand,” Kurt says. “What do you need to say goodbye to?”

“Unimportant things,” Sebastian says, brushing a hair from Kurt’s brow. “Inconsequential, now that I have you.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asks, putting his head on the demon’s chest. “There are things that I know you’re not telling me.”

“Well, this is kind of like our honeymoon,” Sebastian says, hiding the hiss in his voice. “I didn’t want to bother you. I wanted you to enjoy yourself.”

“You won’t bother me,” Kurt says, laying small kisses on Sebastian’s scales, listening to him hum, thoroughly content to be kissed by his soulmate. “Can you tell me now?”

Sebastian runs his fingers up and down Kurt’s back, dancing dangerously close with his razor-sharp talons next to Kurt’s skin.

“This bond,” Sebastian starts, “it _changes_ us, Kurt. Physically. Spiritually. It does things to us that don’t happen to regular, _human_ couples.”

“I know that,” Kurt says, holding Sebastian tighter, the foreboding feeling that he’s not going to like what Sebastian has to tell him weighing heavy in his chest. “You still haven’t explained how.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Sebastian says, either missing the point or purposefully not addressing it. “You won’t turn into a demon. You’ll still be you, but you’ll carry a little bit of me.”

That makes Kurt’s smile – the fact that his soulmate will always be with him if they’re ever apart, which Kurt doesn’t see happening. He doesn’t want to be parted from Sebastian – not ever.

“The scales,” Kurt says, glancing down his flank. “And my eyes. I feel them. They’re hot. I notice them. I never have before.”

“Yes,” Sebastian says. “And you’ll be healthier now. That illness of your father’s that you carry in your genes will never harm you.” Kurt gasps at that revelation. When his father had his heart attack, his doctors warned Kurt that what he had could be hereditary. Seeing as his father had for years, eaten bacon every morning for breakfast, and cooked his meat in butter for a significant part of his adult life, Kurt thought that he knew better. Apparently, he was mistaken. “You won’t get sick,” Sebastian continues. “You won’t even catch a cold. You’ll never have to miss work.” Sebastian chuckles, which sounds more like a growl, and Kurt knows that Sebastian’s been watching him; Sebastian apparently knows about the long hours Kurt keeps. When Sebastian’s chuckle fades, his face takes on an incredibly grim set. “You will live longer than mortals, unfortunately.”

Sebastian looks sorrowful. It doesn’t fit his nature. It makes Kurt believe that Sebastian thinks this fate of near-immortality is something to be mourned.

“Why unfortunately?” Kurt asks. “Isn’t living for centuries a good thing? Seeing the world change, seeing civilization grow and die and be reborn again…isn’t that what people dream of?”

Sebastian sighs and kisses Kurt’s forehead. He kisses him long, searing another half-moon mark into Kurt’s skin, right above his Ajna chakra. “Wait 500 years, little one, when everyone and everything you know is gone, when the world has changed so much, you barely have time to catch up to it, and then tell me how good it feels.”

The tone in his voice singes Kurt, even more so than the new mark on his forehead.

“What is it?” Kurt asks, climbing out of Sebastian’s embrace and straddling the demon’s body, making it nearly impossible for him to turn away. “There’s something you’re not telling me. Something that happened yesterday. I felt it.” A thought strikes Kurt. “It happened when we made love, didn’t it? The second time. I felt it then. You promised you’d tell me…”

“I know,” Sebastian cuts in, running a hand up Kurt’s thigh, wrapping his fingers carefully around his hip. “I know I promised, but I…I don’t want you to get upset.”

“Please,” Kurt begs. “I know this is important. Please, don’t keep it from me.”

Sebastian peels his gaze away from Kurt’s face to look down his naked body – his gorgeous body, scarred and marked by Sebastian, by their bodies touching, some marks shallow, some which will leave lasting disfigurements. It seems cruel that Sebastian can do this to him without lifting a finger.

“When we exchanged blood,” Sebastian explains, “you absorbed some of the demon in me. It took what was once a pure, mortal soul, and tainted it.”

Kurt nods. That part makes sense.

“Which means?” he asks.

“It means,” Sebastian says, bringing his eyes back up to look into Kurt’s, “that you have lost your claim to grace. You are fallen, just like me.”

Kurt’s raises a brow. He looks way too amused, in Sebastian’s opinion, considering the information he just received.

“So, what are we talking about?” Kurt says, half-teasing, half-terrified. “An eternity of torture and torment? All that fire and brimstone stuff…it’s true?”

“Not exactly,” Sebastian says. “But there is a place in hell for us.” Sebastian shrugs. “At least we’ll be together.”

“Well, that’s something,” Kurt laughs weakly. As the news settles in, as it starts to take hold, Kurt begins to feel uneasy. Then sweaty. Then nauseous. He never believed in God. He never believed in hell or heaven, or an afterlife of any kind. But losing his claim to grace, if he ever had it, means never seeing his mother again, never seeing his father after he’s gone, or anyone else he loves. Along with feeling tremendously sick, he starts to feel cheated, and in his stomach, a cold, bony hand grabs at his intestines and twists. He thinks he’s going to be sick – violently sick. The kind of sick that comes with burning tears, and turns you inside out. Sebastian says nothing. He watches the recognition on Kurt’s face, he feels the anger in his heart, his uncontrollable need to get up out of bed and hit something. Or scream. Or hit something, then scream. But in the midst of all this, a thought occurs to Kurt that slams his stomach harder than the thought of his own damnation. “But wait,” he says in a shaking voice. “Aren’t you immortal?”

“I was,” Sebastian says, trying not to put too fine a point on it.

“W-was?”

“I’ve absorbed a portion of your humanity,” Sebastian explains plainly. “I, too, have changed.”

Kurt’s brow furrows as he tries to understand. It doesn’t make sense. If Sebastian is saying what Kurt _thinks_ he’s saying, why would Sebastian choose it? Why would he choose Kurt over immortality?

“You mean to tell me,” Kurt concludes, “you’re no longer immortal?”

Sebastian doesn’t even think to soften the blow. Kurt doesn’t need to be handled with kid gloves. “Yes.”

“You’re…you’re going to die!?”

“Not tomorrow.” Sebastian laughs in a vain attempt at humor. When he sees Kurt closer to tears than laughter, he wipes the smile off his face. “But someday, yes. Yes, I will die. And if there is such a thing as luck, or fate, then I’ll die the day you die, so we never have to be parted.”

It was a sweet sentiment – the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to Kurt – but it wasn’t enough to assuage his horror, his guilt, his devastation. Sebastian didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to have his life taken away from him because of _fate_ (Kurt suddenly finds he hates that word, despises it, loathes it with every molecule, every atom of his being) or biology or whatever the fuck this was that bound them together.

“So, because of me you’re going to die,” Kurt sniffles, brushing tears away with a hand still speckled in dark scales.

“I’ve been around for a good long time, Kurt,” Sebastian says softly, “and I’ll be around still for more time than should be allowed.”

“You’re going to die because of me,” Kurt repeats, sounding angrier than before, and Sebastian, unaccustomed to the task, tries to soothe him.

“No, Kurt,” Sebastian says, feeling his soulmate’s sadness in his own body. “You have it completely wrong. I’m going to _live_ because of you.” Sebastian runs the backs of his fingers down Kurt’s cheek in as delicate a caress he can. “But I’m a demon. I will always be a demon. Nothing in any dimension, in any universe is going to change that. I’ll make sure that your life goes the way you’ve planned it, but…for the most part, life as you knew it is over.”

“I don’t care about that!” Kurt says, finding that they aren’t just empty words, aren’t just a noble gesture. He means them. His dreams, his plans, what he wanted for his future, pales in comparison for him against the life he stole away. If Sebastian had only told him…why didn’t Sebastian tell him? Why didn’t Sebastian stop him when he had the chance?

But Sebastian _did_ try. He _did_ tell Kurt, but Kurt refused to listen. His body and his mind – his fucking stubborn mind – refused to heed his warnings, and now, the man, the demon, the soul Kurt loves more than any other on this planet, has only a limited time left.

“Stop it,” Sebastian says, hearing the train of Kurt’s thoughts as if he’d been thinking so loudly, Sebastian wouldn’t need to be his soulmate to hear them. “If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me. I’ve ended _everything_ for you.”

Kurt shakes his head, and puts a hand to Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian leans in to Kurt’s warmth – his human warmth – still there, his heart still beating, but his humanity no longer intact. That shard of the demon inside him, that’s the spike that broke apart his soul, and ended his life irrevocably.

But Sebastian knows, if given the chance to remove it, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t have the strength, as powerful an entity as he is, to continue on without him.

“You are my soulmate,” Kurt says. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted” - Kurt lays over Sebastian’s body, kisses him gently on the mouth – “and the life that I’ve always dreamed of is just beginning.”


	6. The Benefits of Being Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kurt gets over the shock of how being bonded to Sebastian has changed the both of them, now he gets close to an eternity to relish the perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I would check in on these two, seeing as we left them on kind of a bittersweet note. This takes place just a few months or so after the last chapter.

“So, how was the honeymoon?” Kurt asks, weaving an arm through Mercedes’s as they rush down the sidewalk together, a late autumn breeze helping them along as they head for the curb to hail a cab.

“Oh my God! Cancún was _gorgeous_!” Mercedes gushes.

“Was it?” Kurt glances to his right and smiles at a stoic Sebastian standing beside him. His seraph looks stunning in a three piece suit underneath a full length, cashmere coat. He even went so far as to wear a scarf and gloves, even though he’s completely unaffected by the October chill. To avoid suspicion, he employs his demon powers to add an appropriate splotch of pink to the cheeks of his human disguise, as well as to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, absolutely!” she says. “You should have _seen_ it.”

“I wish I had.”

“The moment the two of you can get away, I highly recommend it,” Mercedes says, leaning forward to include Sebastian in the conversation. “The water was so clear, we could see straight down to the bottom. And the fish! Oh! I never imagined fish could be so colorful! I had a tropical fish tank growing up, but the fish in it were always grey. Remember that, Kurt? Remember my ridiculous fish tank full of grey fish!?”

“I remember.” Kurt nods and smiles politely as Mercedes continues on about the wonder that is Mexico and the Caribbean, biting his tongue because he _knows_ what Cancún looks like. He’s been there, several times. And not just to the beaches, but to the ocean floor and back. He knows what Egypt looks like from the top of the pyramids. He’s basked naked beneath a full moon on the head of the Great Sphinx of Giza.

Kurt has even seen the planet Neptune, up close and personal.

He has no desire to go back.

Being bonded to a demon _does_ have its perks, like the ability to travel around the world in the blink of an eye, explore places that mere mortals will never have the chance to see – the highest mountain peaks; the deepest, most inaccessible caves; the vacuum of space; the Earth’s molten core.

Like Kurt’s increased health and physical strength, which offers him the ability to do the type of outlandish, daredevil things he’s always wanted to try but was too scared to do – skydiving, rock climbing, bungee jumping, tightrope walking.

But probably Kurt’s favorite thing of all about being Sebastian’s soulmate is Sebastian’s insatiable sexual appetite.

And his ability to stop time in its tracks.

Three blocks away from The Four Seasons, Kurt notices Mercedes’s voice begin to slow. The cars around them roll to a stop. The people rushing by stand stone still mid-step. The leaves on the trees, tumbling to the ground, stopping in thin air.

“Sebastian!” Kurt scolds, but with a smile on his face as his soulmate strips off his suit and morphs into his demon form. Normally, Sebastian wouldn’t care an inch about the condition of his clothes. He’d let his body tear right through them. He could always glamour up a new suit, make the humans around them _believe_ he was dressed. But the suit he’s wearing, Kurt made for him for their nights out on the town. Kurt knows he doesn’t have to considering Sebastian’s phenomenal and varied powers, but he wants to. He wants to do special things for Sebastian because he loves Sebastian.

So Sebastian treats his suit like gold.

The same way he treats his human soulmate.

“Come on,” Sebastian hisses, pulling Kurt from his best friend’s side and taking him into his arms. “Just a quickie.”

“The last quickie we had lasted _three hours!”_ Kurt giggles as Sebastian starts to palm his ass, careful not to “accidentally” slice the clothes off Kurt’s body with his razor-sharp nails.

“Yeah …” Sebastian grins, black lips splitting into a smile that would paralyze most humans where they stood. But it turns Kurt on like crazy “… but it was an _awesome_ three hours, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees. “It really was.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Sebastian reminds him. “We can take a few hours for ourselves and fuck.” He looks around Kurt’s body at Mercedes stopped at the curb, arm raised to summon a taxi. After fifteen dinners and one weekend spent at her house in Manhattan, Sebastian found he actually likes her. She’s a bubbly, energetic, compassionate, Christian woman, but Sebastian doesn’t hold any of those things against her. She’s Kurt’s best friend and Sebastian was determined to make an effort to know her.

That wasn’t seraph Sebastian’s idea. That was the bit of Kurt embedded inside his soul that sometimes compels him to be a decent being.

But they haven’t been completely honest with her. Mercedes knows Kurt’s soulmate as _human_ , 6’ 2” with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and green eyes - a recluse living off his trust fund, with no intentions of doing anything else with his life other than to make Kurt a happy man.

Kurt and Sebastian haven’t told her that Sebastian’s a demon. They haven’t told anyone. They don’t know how they’d be received by the public if they did. So, for now, it’s their little secret.

Besides, it makes sex hotter that way, with no one knowing what Sebastian really looks like, the things he can do, or the changes that being bonded to him has brought about in Kurt - the scales hiding beneath Kurt’s clothes, the way his tongue becomes reptilian … or the way his eyes glow red with Sebastian buried inside him.

“Where do you want to do this?” Sebastian asks, knowing that Kurt’s not about to say no to him. They can’t ever seem to say no to one another. “Right here on the sidewalk?”

Kurt looks down at the ground beneath his feet – hard, cold, and filthy. “Ugh! That would be a _no_.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, rolling his red eyes. “Under the trees in Central Park?”

“Oh, sure. Just us and the muggers. Très romantique.”

“Your penthouse then?

“How about …” Kurt rolls his eyes up as if thinking, but Sebastian knows he already has a place in mind “… Cancún?”

“Mmm.” Sebastian chuckles, closing in on Kurt’s neck – Sebastian’s favorite spot to abuse. Kurt is so sensitive there, his skin so delicate. It shows a tremendous amount of trust in Sebastian that Kurt lets him suck and bite there, knowing the damage his tongue and teeth can do. “You’re a _naughty_ little minx. You know that, don’t you?” Sebastian licks up Kurt’s neck. A blistering, red trail forms beneath Sebastian’s tongue, that turns to silver as it cools – the shadow of the demon that inhabits Kurt counteracting the burn, cooling his skin. The hot and cold clash in the chasm Sebastian’s tongue creates on Kurt’s skin, leaving a scar. And Kurt moans – so loudly that it makes the stars above them switch positions for a moment, then pop back in place.

“But you love me that way, don’t you?”

“I love you anyway I can get you,” Sebastian whispers, slowly slipping open the buttons on Kurt’s shirt.

“Ooo, I like the sound of that,” Kurt hums, helping Sebastian with the buttons, starting from the bottom up so he doesn’t lose too many along the way. Sebastian is pretty good at not shredding Kurt’s clothes, but when his hands start trembling with excitement – the way they are now – he can’t always be held responsible for his actions. “How about you choose the _where_ , and I’ll choose the _way_.”

“Deal,” Sebastian says, shooting off into the air with Kurt in his arms. Kurt has long since gotten over his fear of flying, not that he ever had anything to fear in Sebastian’s embrace. And the swoops that take over his stomach are only in anticipation of what might happen next.

But Kurt has plans of his own.

“So, I know I get to choose the place, but do you have any preferences?” Sebastian asks. “Hot or cold? Day or night? Wet or dry?”

“I don’t care,” Kurt says, clinging to Sebastian’s body with nails driving into his flanks the way he knows Sebastian loves. “As long as it’s a place with _handcuffs_.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Sebastian growls, especially after Kurt bares his fangs and drives them into Sebastian’s neck. “Home it is.”

 


End file.
